1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, a camera system, and an adapter control program.
2. Description of Related Art
An interchangeable-lens camera system having a camera body and an interchangeable lens which is detachably attached to the camera body is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-275890).
The interchangeable-lens camera system is able to capture an image through various types of optical systems by changing the interchangeable lens mounted on the camera body.